The present invention relates to exercise devices and more particularly, an exercise device for simulating skating and strengthening muscles used therein. The invention also relates to a method for exercising muscles used in skating.
With the increasing popularity of skating, particularly in-line roller skating, there has become an increased demand for exercise apparatus and methods which would allow the user to more closely simulate skating action and exercise and strengthen muscles used in skating. There is also a need for a device which provides a cardiovascular or aerobic exercise while allowing a person to train for skating.
There are a number of prior art devices which attempt with varying degrees of success to simulate a skating motion while allowing the user to exert force and exercise and strengthen muscles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,214 to Schutzer discloses a training apparatus for skaters. The Schutzer apparatus is similar to the slideboard which is well known among serious skaters. The Schutzer device provides a lateral, inclined track which allows side-to-side motion and stretching of feet and legs. An upright at the center of the device helps to maintain the user's body in the correct position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,372 to McCormick and U.S. Patent No. 4,811,941 to Elo, both disclose skating exercise devices which utilize a foot stirrup that moves along a linear track and is resisted by a weight stack. The track and stirrup are arranged to allow the user to be generally in a squatting position which attempts to simulate the skater's position. The track in each device is pivotable about a point in front of the user. The McCormick device appears to allow adjustment for pushing at different angles. The track of the Elo device also pivots in an attempt to simulate skating motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,373 to Walker discloses a further exercising machine for ice skating. The Walker device includes a bicycle-type saddle in the center, on which the user is seated in a crouching position. Foot stirrups ride in two triangular tracks on either side of the saddle, intended to approximate skating motion. A portion of each track is designated as a power section and is provided with means for creating drag on the stirrup as it passes therethrough, in order to require greater exertion of force by the user over that portion.
A further device, known as The Skating Machine.TM. by Sport Specific Inc. includes articulated arms with foot stirrups that pivot at two points in front of the user. Resistance is provided by adjustable fluid cylinders.
None of the devices discussed above closely simulates a natural and dynamic skating motion. Thus, in spite of the many different devices in the prior art, there is a need for an exercise apparatus which will allow close simulation of a natural and dynamic skating motion at both relatively high and low speeds while allowing strengthening or aerobic exercise. This need has not yet to date been met by the art.